Concussions
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because for all of Tsukishima's snark, sarcastic quips and smirks he cares for Yamaguchi and hell hath no fury in a Tsukishima who has his Yamaguchi hurt.


**Title:** Concussions

 **Summary:** Because for all of Tsukishima's snark, sarcastic quips and smirks he cares for Yamaguchi and hell hath no fury in a Tsukishima who has his Yamaguchi hurt.

* * *

Everything that happened was totally unexpected. It was beyond Yamaguchi's wildest expectations.

It was hot that day. Maybe it was why everyone was irritable. However unlike Tsukishima who was more irritable than normal, Yamaguchi pasted a smile on his face and get the conversation going even though it looks futile to other people.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue when he saw the first year hot blooded duo, more irritated than usual. Yamaguchi sneakily steered the both of them away from the duo in order to avoid confrontation. In a hot day like this the pinch server knew that he has to keep his Tsukki away from people that would tick him or else hell would fall upon Earth.

Though Yamaguchi is Tsukishima's (only) friend and though he would never say it out loud, he himself knew that an irritated Tsukki, an _actually_ irritated Tsukki, would be hell to deal with. He would snap on anyone, get sarcastic on anyone, and actually fight with anyone who would annoy him.

"Tsukki have you heard that the band you liked so much released their new album?" The freckled boy asked trying to distract the taller boy from the duo.

"Of course, they released them last week your late on this Yamaguchi." The blond answered back rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Eh Really? You really are crazy on that band huh?" He asked laughing and nudging Tsukishima.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." The retort was supposed to be sharp but when directed to Yamaguchi, there was no barb nor annoyance lacing the words. Yamaguchi just laughed and shook his head. Their banter was cut off when Yamaguchi collided painfully with someone. The collision was hard enough to almost send him on the floor if it wasn't for Tsukishima grabbing his arm at the last minute.

The dark haired boy looked up and winced at the mad look of what looks like a senior.

"I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi apologized, even bowing in order to end this little trouble.

"Huh you think I'm going to let you go with an apology you pipsqueak!" The younger boy winced at this, worried not for himself but for the senior, because if the annoyed look in Tsukishima's face is to go by then _fuck_ this senior is fried.

"Forgive me senpai." He said again, he was about to bow when Tsukishima placed his hand on his shoulder and intruded. The blond has his fake smile pasted on his face as if what was happening was pleasant and not trouble.

"Why senpai, I don't know if you're stupid or deaf but did you not hear him apologizing?" His voice was mocking and though the other students was a senior, Tsukishima was still looking down on him. The senior if possible, looked even more annoyed and shifted his attention from Yamaguchi to Tsukishima.

"You fuck-mouthed brat how dare you say that to me huh?" The senior pushed Tsukishima in his shoulder, but the blond just pasted the condescending look in his face and sneered at their senior.

"Is your itty bitty pride wounded? Then forgive me senpai." It was still mocking and Yamaguchi knew he has to cut it off before it got worse. He stepped in and grabbed his friends elbow.

"Tsukki just apologize let's get this done quickly. Please." Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

"Why I already apologized didn't I?" The answer oozed with sarcasm and fake smile that Yamaguchi would've face palmed if it wasn't for their situation. Yamaguchi stepped forward and faced the senior, he opened his mouth and was about to apologize, wrong move.

"Don't get between this you pipsqueak." Then there it was. It was totally unexpected. It was beyond Yamaguchi's wildest expectations.

There was a strong force directed in his chest. He was pushed, he realized belatedly. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion yet felt fast at the same time. Maybe that's why everything felt disorienting. Because one moment he was trying to stop a fight and the next he was on the floor clutching his head.

* * *

"Don't get between this you pipsqueak." Tsukishima snarled at this and stepped forward, grabbing the senior in his clothes. He did not look back when Yamaguchi was pushed, all in his mind was to get back at this bastard who pushed his friend.

"Shut up you basta-"

There was a loud bang and Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, he was expecting to see Yamauchi sitting on the hallway looking up at Tsukishima helplessly, but what he saw broke his expectations in the worst way possible.

His friend, his Yamaguchi was leaning against the wall clutching the back of his head. The freckled boy looked up at Tsukishima dazedly, as if not understanding what happened. Yamaguchi groaned and removed his hand on the crown of his head.

His hand was red.

Tsukishima stood still clutching the bastard's uniform, he was frozen. It felt like time itself stopped, he felt like everything was sucked inside a vacuum and he can't hear anything.

"T-tsukki?" Yamaguchi's voice cracked then before he knew it he was on his side. Tsukishima placed his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder careful not to shake him. His head felt like it was running a hundred mile per minute, trying to think and grasp on what's happening.

"Y-yamaguchi look at me." The said boy was staring at Tsukishima's shoulder blankly, his face was slack as if in a daze. Tsukishima swallowed and tried to breathe, his hand was shaking. He inhaled and tried to calm his racing mind.

"Yamaguchi." He said cupping his friend's face, being careful as to not move him. He could already see the blood dripping down his neck and staining the collar of his uniform red.

"Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi." He inhaled again and tried to reign in the panic. "Tadashi. Tadashi look at me." As if just processing what Tsukishima said, Yamaguchi blinked and his eyes drifted in Tsukishima's.

"Tsukki?" The injured boy's voice was a little breathless, the pain also seems to be settling in if the knot in his brows is to go by.

"Yes it's me Tadashi, do you remember what happened?" His voice was gentle and he leaned in closer so Yamaguchi wouldn't avert his gaze and get into that unfocused and dazed state yet again.

"Y-yes. Hit my head against the wall." The answer was soft as if he could barely stay awake. Tsukishima panicked at this and looked around to see if someone called a teacher. The blasted senior was already gone but no worries, Tsukishima remembers his face just _well._ Tsukishima's eyes darkened at this and despite being disoriented, Yamaguchi seemed to catch his mood souring.

"Tsukki?" He called again, blinking sluggishly. Yamaguchi's eyes looked panicked and the pinch server brought his bloodied hand on Tsukishima's cheeks. "You 'kay?"

If it wasn't for the situation, Tsukishima would've uttered his favorite "Shut up" phrase. Trust Yamaguchi to worry about Tsukki despite the situation.

"Of course I'm okay. Do you remember what the date today is?" Yamaguchi answered back softly and Tsukishima was getting worried now, where are the fucking teachers?

"Tsukishima the teachers are here!" The blond never felt so happy in seeing Hinata, carting Takeda-sensei. The teacher never looked so mature, he was worried too obviously, but his ability as a teacher shone through with his forced calm.

The ambulance was coming he said. Keep Yamaguchi awake he said. They can't move Yamaguchi without professionals he said. And throughout this Tsukishima just nodded and rather than living in it, Tsukishima felt like he was in third person, watching and not feeling.

He talked to Yamaguchi, tried to keep him awake. When he seems to be nodding off, he would clasp his hand in his cheeks and press gently. Throughout the conversation he called him Tadachi, showing more smile than he did in his life, trying to enforce calm.

"Tsukki you 'right?"

"Don't worry about me you idiot. Worry about yourself."

"S'okay." Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukki as if he was the one needing comforting. "Everything s'okay, you're here after all."

Tsukishima closed his eyes at this and rested his forehead against Yamaguchi. He felt boneless all of a sudden. He felt weak and tired. This was not supposed to happen. Yamaguchi was not supposed to be hurt. He was supposed to be at Tsukishima's side, laughing with him, talking with him, caring for him, and just being him..

"Yeah. Everything's okay." He murmured back, his hand never quite releasing his face. Soon the medics arrived and it felt like it was the longest ten minutes of Tsukishima's life. There was something strapped into his neck and head to keep it from moving, he was soon moved into the stretcher, they forced him to stay but he argued and he glared so at the end he was in the ambulance with them, grasping into Yamaguchi's hand.

When they arrived at the hospital he was forced to stay, he can't follow Yamaguchi inside that room and he knows it but it felt wrong. It felt wrong to let go of his hand, it felt wrong to not be with him when he was in pain.

He sat on one of the chairs and covered his face with his hand, he felt something sticky on his face but he ignored it and stayed hunched on the chair. His brain was still buzzing, rerunning different situations, rerunning different what ifs.

Tsukishima felt as if he was spiraling down some dark abyss, he felt weak and tired and by gods, he wanted to sleep and never wake up.

"Tsukishima-kun." The said blond looked up and was not surprised when he saw their club adviser. He didn't know if his teacher was with them in the ambulance. All he could remember was Yamaguchi, the blood creeping in his collar, the dazed look in Yamaguchi's face, the thrumming pain etched in Yamaguchi's face, the nausea, the heaving, the pain, the blood and it was red. The blood was red, _redredredredered._

"Breathe." It was simple, one word sentence, but suddenly the weight and abyss was gone and he could see clearly again. He inhaled and felt like it was the first time he breathed since fifteen minutes ago.

"Thank you sensei." Takeda simply smiled at him, he handed him a what looked like a can of orange juice. Tsukishima accepted it and clenched the cool can that somehow grounded him. He looked to the teacher on his side who looked at him in understanding. Normally, he hates that look on an adults face. They look as if they understand what really was happening when they don't, they look as if they care when they don't. But for some reasons, Takeda-sensei radiated comfort and a part of Tsukishima's wall crumbled.

"Sensei," The voice was vulnerable, it was the most vulnerable he has seen of Tsukishima. "Is _Tadashi_ going to be okay?"

A smile. "Of course Tsukishima-kun."

* * *

What felt hours rolled by before a doctor came out and what he said just phased through Tsukishima's head. All that passed through in the haze that was worry was mild concussion and he can see Yamaguchi now. He followed the doctor and upon passing through a clock he realized that only half an hour has passed. Snippets of conversation entered his brain, Yamaguchi's parents would arrive, the rest of the club would visit-

"Tsukki?" It was the fastest Takeda has seen Tsukishima move, in a moment he was beside Yamaguchi's side clutching his hand. The teacher nodded at the doctor and left, leaving the two to talk.

"Tadashi." He murmured, he noticed the bandage in his head, the sleepy look on his face, and not for the first time that day he cursed the fucking senior that did this to his friend.

"You called me Tadashi. Maybe I should hit my head more." The laugh that followed was weak but the glare that formed in Tsukishima's face was not weak in any form.

"Shut up." His tone came off a little too sharp, the middle blocker winced and was about to apologize but Yamaguchi beat him to it.

"Sorry Tsukki."

"Don't." He said tightening the hold in his hand a little. It was him who should apologize. It was him who lost his cool, the one who aggravated the fight, the one who should be suffering and not his Yamaguchi, not Yamaguchi who did nothing wrong, who was too kind, too sweet, who just snickered and laughed with him because he said he would always be by Tsukishima's side.

"Tsukki stop that."

"Hmm?" Tsukishima asked looking up and staring at his friend in the eyes.

"You're blaming yourself aren't you? Don't. It was not your fault." He would deny it in the future and the other times it was brought up but Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and wiped the tears away harshly. He pulled away from Yamaguchi and cleared his throat trying to get his composure back.

He was a little startled when the calloused hand of his friend found its way on his cheeks. Wiping the tears away.

"Geez Tsukki you didn't even remove the blood I got into you." And for someone who got his own blood into someone else because he bashed his head, Yamaguchi was too calm for this and as if it was as normal as breathing, Tsukishima smiled and leant into his hand whispering,

"Shut up Tadashi."

* * *

Against his wishes, Tsukishima was forced to go to school. Yamaguchi, that little shit, himself forced Tsukishima to go to school and to visit him after classes. He complained of course but he used the injury card and Tsukishima was of course forced to answer him.

The day felt like it went through a second. When the bell rang he was already walking a little bit faster than normal away from the classroom. Forget volleyball, he was going to ditch that.

He was out of the school when he saw him again.

His blood run cold. So so cold. He thought that when he saw him, fury would burn, fury would boil, but he was only partially right. The fury and the hatred he felt was so cold. So _so_ cold that it burned.

"Senpai." The honorific that left his mouth and the smile that partnered with it was cloyingly sweet, it was toxic and sickening, and a sick joy permeated him when fear bloomed in the senior's face. "How are you? Did you sleep well." His steps were light, and he resisted the urge to punch him and break every bone in his body. He was not worth getting suspended at.

"Yes of course. How about you? Did that stupid fucker friend of yours sleep well? Or did his head hurt too much."

Ah.

This pathetic bastard is going down.

* * *

"Tsukki!" Tsukishima nodded at his friend and against his will, an easy smile left his mouth, he felt refreshed and light.

"Here." He said handing a box of sweets. The smile Yamaguchi gave him made him feel lighter and more refreshed. He was jolted when Yamaguchi grabbed his hand.

"Tsukki what happened to your hand there's blood! Are you okay? There's no wound though? What happened?" Yamaguchi's voice was high with worry and concern.

"Don't worry. It's not my blood."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi whined grabbing his friend and pulling him closer to sit into his bed.

"Don't get in trouble okay? You get me worried." And once again, against his will, a smile painted his face. Man what was wrong with his face today?

"Shut up Tadashi." The words were supposed to be cutting but it was all soft and caring, covered with a little bit of affection.

* * *

Somewhere, a senior student of Karasuno groaned in pain.

Hell hath no fury in a Tsukishima who has his Tadashi hurt.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm in a Haikyu hype this days and I'm on the battle of the trash heap arc but I'm not reading the rest yet, Imma wait for 30 or more chapters or something. So yeah this did not come out as good as I imagined but most of my works are not as good as I like it to be so yeah. I have to rush this though, my sister is hogging the laptop._ _So yeah I continued it in my phone and you can also upload stories in your phone using your app but i don't know how to do the line thingyyyy dmanit! It frustrated me to no end ._

 _Is it okay? Do you ship Tadashi and Kei too? What ship should I do next?_

 _Hope you liked this though. Peace out._


End file.
